What Happened Last Night?
by AllShookUp
Summary: When Teddy wakes up in a messed up penthouse, in the middle of Las Vegas with no memory. How will he cope when he runs into trouble? Will he be able to uncover his identity and get back home before his life is put in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is.. I'm not too sure what my name is. My head is pounding, massaging my temples doesn't work and what's this? I have a bruised hand. The room is a complete mess, clothes on the floor, are they my clothes. I don't have any on at the moment, just a pair of boxers. Surely I should have some form of identification on me, I should check my pockets. Wait, I don't have any pockets.

Searching through every pocket, in every item of clothing on the floor, _nothing_. I don't know my age, or my name, or where I live. I never checked the window, maybe I'm in my house. I don't think I am, surely I would be a lot more organised than this. The view out the window wasn't something I expected, Las Vegas was in front of me. What have I done.

The fridge was empty, not even a bottle of water. I need to wash the stale taste of whiskey from my mouth. I must have gotten that drunk last night, I've forgotten who I am, maybe it will come back to me shortly. Fuck, what's going to happen. I don't have money, at least I don't think I have any money. I rushed into the next room, I was in the penthouse suite. Surely that means I have money. The rest of the rooms are a complete mess too. In the living area, there is a silver briefcase on the table.

"Holy shit.."

The briefcase is full of money, a shit load of money. I'm rich, I must be. Not unless I stole this from someone, but surely they would be looking for it. I'm alone in a penthouse suite, with a briefcase full of cash, no phone and no identity. This was going to be extremely difficult. The clothes on the floor must have been mine, they fitted perfectly. Expensive clothes, everything was expensive.

Pulling on the black washed out jeans, I reached for a top. It was covered in blood, shit. Have I hurt someone? I can't think about that right now, I need to find someone who knows who the hell I am. I never had a matching pair of sneakers, one was a black sneaker, the other white. They would have to do. I look ridiculous, first thing after finding out who I am. Get myself some new clothes and a toothbrush.

I placed the blood soaked top on the bed, the bed that hadn't been disturbed. I must have slept on the floor the whole night. That explains the stiff neck and sore limps. I pulled a jumper over my head and grabbed some of the cash from the briefcase. I need food, water and a little bit of help; maybe a lot of help. The flat screen that was originally on the wall, was smashed on the floor. I would need to pay for that.

I needed to tidy up, if someone come in here right now, I would be thrown out. I started with the clothes on the bedroom floor, stuffing them into the wardrobe, followed by the ridiculous amount of shoes on the floor. I must have gotten in a fight last night, that would explain the blood and the bruised hand. Although I don't have any injuries. Damn - never will I drink alcohol again.

Walking through to the bathroom, I caught the first glimpse of myself in the mirror. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine in here, nothing touched. I spun around and there it was, someone had written on my upper arm. It looked like a number, maybe the person who's number this was, could tell me who I am. I didn't have a phone, I needed to go to reception.

"Hello sir, are you checking out?" A voice came from behind the reception desk. Maybe I was a receptionist.. better still, maybe they had my name.

"Not yet.. I need to know, if you have a key to my room. I'm staying in the penthouse suite" I played it cool. Asking her who was staying in the penthouse suite, was surely going to make her suspicious.

She didn't ask me any questions, not even who I was. She pulled a spare key from the side, signing her name on a piece of paper and sliding the paper too me. She wanted me to sign, how could I do that, I didn't know my name. I scribbled a quick line with a few curls. She seemed to take it lightly and she handed the key over. I smiled at her, standing there as I watched her, hoping she would say my name.

"That all, Mr Valentine?" I walked away quickly. Valentine, my name was Valentine. Well my second name, that still didn't help me find out my first name.

Surely my name wasn't valentine. I walked to the nearest pay phone and locked myself inside. I twisted my arm, tapping in the number on my arm. I waited and waited, no one picked up. I needed to call this number back, but right now I needed a new set of clothes. My breath stunk of whiskey, it was knocking me sick, never mind someone I'm going to be talking to.

I stepped out onto the side walk, the sun was blazing hot. I didn't even know the time. It looked midday to me, that meant I had at least 9 hours till the sun went down. That is if it's the middle of summer, it could be winter, but surely it would be cold right now. I walked along the side walk, looking for a place to buy some food. I stopped in front of a small diner. This would have to do.

"Hey you, Valentine!" Someone behind me was shouting.

I spun on my heel and was met with a gun. The man standing in front of me, was currently pointing it at my chest. I backed up against the door of the diner. What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. My life flashed before my eyes, but even that didn't bring my identity back to me. The gun was thrust into my mouth, it was resting roughly on my tongue. I couldn't talk, I could hardly breath. I had no idea what was going on, I couldn't move back or I couldn't move forward. I had said I was hungry, but for some reason, my appetite couldn't stomach a gun right now.

"Get in the boot of the car Valentine"

Sliding the gun out my mouth, he grabbed hold of my arm. He pointed the gun at the dirty white car that was parked up on the side walk, surely he was joking. The boot of the car popped and he pushed me towards it, I stumbled forward. I wanted to run, but this guy wasn't messing. I controlled my breathing, sliding myself into the boot, I got comfortable.

"You're going to pay, you'll be sorry Valentine" I was in complete darkness when the boot closed. I would quite happily pay for him to get his car cleaned.

When I rolled around the boot, my head banged against the side more than once. I am not in the right place at the moment, I was hungover and about to throw up. The car flew over the bumps in the road, it was done on purpose. I would get out the boot with more bumps and bruises than I had wanted. The car come to a halt quickly, throwing me into the back of the seats.

The boot opened and my eyes were stinging. I was hoping, that I would be told what I was going to pay for. I was dragged from the boot, by two men this time and dropped onto the sand. I was in the middle of the desert. My face planted in the sand and sand went into my mouth. My mouth was already dry. I hadn't noticed the third man, who kicked me in the ribs. I collapsed on the floor groaning.

"What do you want, what the fuck do you want!" I could barely shout. The intense pain running through my body was breath taking. The bigger man took his took his turn and kicked me in the ribs.

"I want you to get back what's mine.. This is my town Valentine"

I was kicked several times in various places on my body. Blood poured from my mouth and made the sand red. I opened my eyes when it stopped, they had disappeared and retreated back to their car. Shit, are they leaving me here. I was in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't get to my feet, my ribs were burning.

"Tomorrow Valentine, I will come back tomorrow. If you don't have what's mine" He spat, aiming the gun at my arm. He pulled the trigger, the bullet grazing the flesh on my upper arm. "I will kill, you"

I screamed out in pain. I had never been shot before, I don't think anyway. I ripped the piece of material from the sleeve of my t-shirt, wrapping it around the wound quickly. Getting sand in that would surely be a bad thing. I managed to pull myself to my feet, I don't know what hurt more. My arm or my ribs. I turned around on the spot, I could see nothing but sand.

Starting to walk, the sun was still blazing hot. The blood dripping from the wound on my arm, left a trail of red spots in the sand. This was going to be a long day, I didn't know what I had taken from the man threatening to kill me. The spot I had been shot, was the spot where the number had been written on my arm. It had taken out the last number of the cell number. My day was going from bad to worse.

I walked, walked and walked. I reached a road and luckily someone drove past. They picked me up, the way my luck was going today, I was surprised someone offered to pick me up. I was dropped outside the hospital, I needed help. I wasn't prepared to walk around Las Vegas with visible wounds. I still had to explain the blood soaked top lying on my bed, the briefcase full of cash and my missing identity.

"Mr George, you're back again.. is it me or can't you stay out of trouble?"

I raised my eyebrow, hoping the doctor standing in front of me could help me. I had been admitted last night, I don't know how I missed the hospital tag wrapped around my ankle. Normally they would be put on a patient's wrist, but then again it's me. I got myself up on the bed and lied back. It felt good to lie down, after walking for miles.

"Mr George?"

"Mr George, you come in last night with a very nasty cut on your head.. Banged your head, when you somersaulted off the fountain in the middle of town" I wanted to laugh, but I felt excruciating pain when I did.

"Lucky me.. That's why I can't remember anything" Maybe the bang on my head, was the reason I couldn't remember.

"That and the amount of alcohol you had in your system last night, you couldn't walk.. Your friend carried you in, but he disappeared somewhere" I sat quietly while the doctor bandaged my arm. I wasn't there long, the doctor found everything just a little too amusing.

I had been admitted to hospital last night, been extremely drunk, robbed a man of something that was his and I had a friend. I couldn't recall any of these things, I had two possible names and I had 24 hours to find something I had no idea of. I could run, but I had nowhere to run too. I couldn't drive, I don't think, maybe I had a driving license somewhere. I need to get back to the hotel room, that's the only place I had anything. I need to turn the hotel room upside down, maybe I have something there that could help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

The penthouse was a complete mess, I wasn't going to bother tidying up. I had no memory of messing it up, so it could have been someone else. The blood soaked top still lying on the bed, needed to go and that's what I done, I dropped it in the bin. I guessed it was mine from my little accident yesterday. The bedroom looked half clean now, that I had tidied the clothes up from the floor. The en suite was a complete mess.

I walked through every room in the penthouse, something had to be here. I checked the draws in the bathroom, all I found was a dodgy razor and dollar bill. That wasn't something I needed. I also found a pair of ladies shoes in the guest bedroom, they were at the bottom of the bed. I wasn't alone last night, unless I worse ladies shoes, but that was something I wouldn't count on. I checked the briefcase full of money, maybe this was what my mysterious shooter was looking for.

I flipped the briefcase over and on the back was a message. _Thanks for last night Valentine, see you soon. If my husband comes looking, you know where I am. Love Linda. _The note was in lipstick, which was easily rubbed off. I had stolen his wife and he was looking for me, but where was I supposed to go?

"Linda.. Linda"

I decided repeating the name, could possibly bring back something from last night. It never, it just give me something else to think about and get frustrated about when I didn't understand. The knock on the door startled me for more than one reason, it was a hotel, I hadn't ordered room service and I hadn't invited anyone back. I ran to the door, when I opened it, it was room service.

"Mr Valentine, something arrived for you"

I smiled, taking the silver tray from him, I shut the door immediately. I couldn't tip him, because if the money in the briefcase wasn't mine, I would have to find the money from somewhere. I pulled the lid from the tray and there was a cell phone, I smiled. I hoped it was mine and was found somewhere in the hotel. It made a loud buzzing noise when a message sign popped up on the front screen.

_Valentine, if you're wondering where your friend is.. He's here with me, I will bury him in the desert if you don't have what's mine by tomorrow. Your other friend, I don't have, but I will find him. _

I don't know why, but this made me smile, I had more than one friend. I decided against sending a message back to the number, it would probably make matters worse. What I needed to do, was call the number that was on my arm back, it was the only chance I had. Especially now, I was against the time and if I never got what he needed in time, he would kill my friend.

I unwrapped the bandaging from my arm slowly, I didn't want to go through anymore pain. I wrote the numbers down I could see and then smiled, the number wasn't wiped out completely, I could make out a 5. I picked the phone up, but I chose the hotel phone, I wasn't going to trust the phone I had been sent. I dropped it on the floor and stamped my heel on it, it cracked the screen.

"Hello?" I called. The person on the other end picked up. "Who is this?"

"Valentine, you said you'd call last night, you on again tonight. The ladies love you man, you raked in the cash

I was more than a little bit confused. "Excuse me, who is this?"

"It's Jumping Jack's, you know the club you stripped in last night, you and the boys. They loved you"

I put the phone down immediately, something I wasn't hoping for anyway. I needed to find Linda quickly, maybe I found her there. The ladies loved me, maybe she was one of them ladies. I needed to find the club, but first I needed to find a car. I changed my shirt and pulled on a cap, I needed to hide for the mean time. I rushed downstairs and outside.

"Excuse me, did I have a car.. Valentine, Mr Valentine"

"Sure did Mr Valentine, the fanciest car I've seen while doing the job" He whistled, two seconds later a Bentley pulled round the corner. I was driving a Bentley.

"Are you sure, is this my car?" I was shell shocked.

"Sure is Mr Valentine, you arrived in it yesterday. Sweet ride, I wouldn't forget a car like this"

I caught the keys as he threw them and slipped into the driving seat, now, could I drive. I started the car up and pressed my foot down on one of the peddles, driving was something I could do. I needed to find the club, Jumping Jack's, what a ridiculous name. Not that Valentine was any better, but it would have to do for now.

I pulled away from the hotel, getting only a few seconds down and someone jumped in front of the car. It was a man, he slammed his hands down on the hood of my car. I couldn't stay out of trouble if I tried today, if this is another person wanting to kill me, I might as well kill myself.

"Dude, don't just stand in front of cars.. What's the problem?"

"I've been looking for you all over, you left your lovely blonde friend at the club last night, she passed out on the floor"


	4. Chapter 4

I turned the car back around, rushing back into the penthouse. If it was Linda passed out on the floor of the club, I can call them and tell them to send her my way. I had no time to run across the city, I needed to find my cell phone, surely everyone has a cell phone. I needed to check the obvious places.

Searching through the penthouse, I could hear movement coming from the closet. I shuffled across the floor, grabbing the first thing I could from the kitchen, a rolling pin. Pulling the door open quickly, there was a man sat strapped to a chair. I couldn't hide my smile, this was the funniest thing I'd seen all day. I pulled the tape from round his mouth, causing a painful response from the man strapped to the chair.

"Where the fuck have you been Teddy, I've been in here all night, unstrap me"

"Teddy?" I pulled the rope that was wrapped around this man's hands. My name was Teddy.

"Yes Teddy, Teddy Grey.. Son of Christian Grey, I'm your cousin, Cary"

I finally had my identity back, I was so tempted to run around the penthouse. I locked the cupboard back up. This was something I wasn't expecting, I hadn't thought about checking the doors that didn't come across as bedrooms. Nothing was coming back to me, at least I could get rid of that stupid name now. Valentine never did suit me.

"You drank so much last night, locked me in the cupboard and disappeared. You're getting married in the morning, we need to go back to Seattle"

Shit. I was getting married. "Someone is threatening to kill me, if I don't give them what they want by tomorrow, I think that something is a woman called Linda"

"Taylor, were is Taylor?" Another name was thrown into the mix.

"I don't know, I don't know where I live, I didn't know about you till you told me. I've been running around all day getting called Valentine"

Scrubbing my face with my hands, something wasn't right here. We couldn't wait any longer, we needed to get over to where Linda was. Getting outside the hotel, my car was brought round to me. Cary followed me, slipping into the passenger seat. Then it hit me, the keychain on the floor was mine. Picking it up, I ran my finger over it, it was me and another woman.

When we arrived at the club, it had gone dark, a row of woman stood outside waiting to get in. I pushed past them quickly, this was no time to be patient. When we got inside, no one was in there yet, it must only just be open time. There she was, the blonde I had left passed out on the floor.

"Valentine, were have you been.. You promised you'd come back.."

She placed a light kiss on my lips, much to the disapproval of Cary. Shit, I was getting married in the morning. I pushed her hand from my thigh.

"You're husband wants you, so get your shit together.. He's meeting us in the desert"

She never protested, she just followed me and Cary to the car. It was helpful having another person with me, at least I was aware of my full name. The drive from the club to the road I had been picked up on hours before wasn't long. The cell phone delivered to me, came to much use. I dialled the number, allowing Linda to speak. She pushed the phone back into my hand violently.

The car that pulled up in front of me, was more than recognisable. Dirty white, with blacked out windows. Stepping out the car, it was a complete blur. The man that bundled me into the boot earlier, stepped out clinging to another man's arms. He was blindfolded, I'm guessing this is Taylor.

"Early, I thought I said tomorrow?" He spat, pushing the blindfolded man towards me. He stumbled to the ground. "What's this, who the fuck is this?"

"That's Linda, your wife?"

"That's not my wife, I wanted my fucking money.. You owe me money, now I'm going to kill you"

I froze in that moment, why hadn't the woman said. The blindfolded man was pulled to his feet by Cary and lied across the back seat. The man standing in front of me, was now pointing a gun towards me. I had bitten off a lot more than I could chew. I watched Cary, he moved behind me, placing his hand upon my shoulder.

"Run.." Whispering in my ear. He pushed me forward, crashing into the man.

I wrapped my hand around his wrist, banging it into the ground, he loosened his grip on the gun. I leaped to my feet, keeping the gun pointed at this unknown man. He held his hands above his head, now he was the frightened one. I rushed back to the car, climbing inside as Cary pulled away. Dropping the gun out the window, I wasn't prepared to be pulled over with a gun.

"Christian will have sent a search party out for you, we were supposed to arrive home this evening"

"He doesn't remember Taylor, he doesn't know who he is"

I spun around, looking the man up and down. That's when it happened, a car crashed into the side of us, sending the car spinning off the road. The last thing I remember was the car flipping, rolling once and I was upside down.


	5. Chapter 5

I could hear rushed voices coming from around me, a small pinch in the fold of my arm, jolted me from my peaceful unconsciousness. Dehydration rolled over me once again, swiping my tongue across my dry lips, didn't even help. Trying to sit up, I couldn't. I had a neck brace on, although I could recognise Taylor standing beside me, along with the doctor from earlier on in the day.

"You are a lucky man Mr Valentine, who isn't actually Mr Valentine... You come off with no injuries, no serious injuries anyway, some cuts and bruises, you should be fine"

Trying to speak was difficult being dehydrated, coughing as I opened my mouth. The nurse squirted water into my mouth, flowing onto the pillow beside me. The neck brace was removed from around my head, allowing me to be sat up in bed. For what I've just been through, I wasn't in pain. I could move both my legs, my arms and I could sit up, I wasn't in a bad way, surprisingly.

"Mr Grey, we really need to get you back to Seattle, your father is wondering where you are"

"I.. Don't tell him, we will return later this evening"

I wasn't sure what happened, apart from someone crashing into my car. Scary wasn't the correct word to use here, terrified was. I pulled my sneaker onto my foot, still wearing two odd ones. Was I really getting married in the morning, because I didn't feel like it at the moment. Taylor pushed a bottle of water into my hand.

Taylor pushed me out to the car, putting me in the back seat. I would have been able to do that myself, but he insisted. Cary followed us out, eating a chocolate bar. I was hungry, extremely hungry. I hadn't eaten anything for the past day. My suitcase from the penthouse was on the front seat of the car, along with the briefcase of money, that wasn't my money.

"That needs to stay where it was, unless you want me dead?"

"Returning you dead, to your father, wouldn't be the best idea... Bro, you're one of the richest people in Seattle, you work with your father, it's your money"

My jaw popped open, I was rich. Me? I thought the money was, maybe he was trying to play me. I needed answers, which I wasn't going to find back in Seattle. None the less, I was perfectly happy being taken away from guns and mad men. Lying back in the car, it felt good.

"Dude, do you really not remember?"

"I'm sorry no-" I whispered. "I don't remember, which isn't going to go down well with other people is it?"

"What happened to you last night, we sat in the casino, just playing, you won a lot of money, took me upstairs and strapped me to a chair" Cary showed me his wrists, the rope lines still present. I laughed, loudly.

"Don't trust a drunk man, remember that"

Taylor drove fast, wanting us to get home quickly. Lying back, I tried to sleep, but for some reason I couldn't. Removing my odd shoes, I dropped them out the window. I didn't need them, surely I could buy myself some more. My feet found their way onto the seat beside me, Cary wasn't too pleased. I was rich after all, so he couldn't say much.

When the sign on the road said Seattle, I gave a sigh of relief. I had realised, car journeys weren't my favourite thing, especially long ones. I was getting married in the morning, which was scary, especially when I can't tell my wife her name, how embarrassing will that be. Taylor pulled up to a big house, tapping in the code to the gate, they opened.

Walking into the family room, I was surprised. A few people all jumped to their feet, rushing towards both myself and Cary. Clenching my teeth and wincing when a older woman wrapped her arms around me.

"Teddy, we've all been worried sick.."

"He doesn't remember Ana, who he is, who you are, who I am" Cary clarified everything, at least I didn't need to explain.

"Sorry-"

"Have you been taking drugs Teddy, so be it if you have, I will take you over my knee" This must be my father, the resemblance of us both, was scary.

"I don't remember.." What didn't he understand. I wasn't going to get questioned, but I wasn't going to leave the room either. "I have been in hospital three times over the past day, I got shoved into a boot by gun point, crashed into and dangled upside down in a very expensive car. Not to mention, had two names and worked in a strip joint"

This took most people by surprise, with the two women laughing. I wasn't sure which part was funny, because it wasn't. The kitchen should be close by, I was famished. Pushing my way past the crowd, I moved towards the kitchen. Someone was already in there. I could hear my father shouting at Taylor, something about not looking after me correctly. Ana followed me into the kitchen.

"Mr Grey, lovely to have you back"

"Gail, I'm hungry.. Could I have something to eat?" I shocked myself when I said her name, I could remember her name, not her face.

"I'll make you some pancakes, they are you're favourite" She smiled at me, more like a grin. Getting on with the cooking.

I sat myself up at the breakfast bar, I was happy to be having food. I don't plan on leaving this kitchen till my hunger had gone, which could be a while. The door swung open again, a younger woman walking in this time.

"Teddy, sweetheart" She whispered, wrapping her arms under my arms and around my chest. "My names Kara, I'm your fiancé, I'm having your baby, not long left now, please remember me, don't do this"

She was pleading, I knew that. I turned on my chair, she was beautiful and pregnant. Her bump was huge, I was shocked. I put my palm against it, hoping to feel something. She pushed her hands through my hair and rested them on my neck. Closing her mouth over mine, it was nice.

"Mr Grey, we have a problem.." I closed my eyes as Taylor spoke. Not again, what could it be this time?


End file.
